Dangerous Game
by Unknown Pursuer
Summary: Satine and Christian tell of their love through song (Dangerous Game from Jekyll and Hyde) *Very special dedication*


Dedication: For all the people who have been so kind as to read my previous posts, which includes stories, songs, and poetry. Thank you all so much and this one's for you awesome people. I love you all and I thank you for your reviews, comments and support!  
  
Disclaimer: I have returned from by brief vacation from the fanfic world. Here is my latest creation is post and I hope it foes over well. As I am now forced to say, I do not own any of the characters or "Dangerous Game" from Jekyll and Hyde, but I guess I own a few good things. If I owned MR, I would be filthy stinkin rich and would not have to worry about ever wanted something I could not have. I could be the coolest person on the planet, instead of the lowly drummer/ writer that I am. Anyway, I like reviews if you are willing to share them with me. If I go a little OOC on you, forgive me. I'm trying to become my lovely characters, which can take way too much time and be very difficult. This is why I look up to the great FF writer before me for inspiration, good words and support. They are the teachers for the future generations of writers! Well I hope I haven't bored you already, and that you like my little piece of written work! Read, enjoy and review! Dangerous Game Christian watched Satine run through the crowded streets virtually unnoticed after a quick change of wardrobe in her private dressing room following another successful show. He smiled to himself, quietly praying that she made it to his garret safely and as swiftly as possible. Her fiery red tresses danced in the wind that evening as she approached his safety and warmth so nearby. Her porcelain skin shimmered with light sweat from her performance. She had waited as long as she could, and then left to find him as darkness began to cover the city like a burial shroud. She felt his gentle gaze piercing her very being, making her feel safer than she had been moments before. She stopped briefly and looked up with a smile that he returned. She mouthed that she would see him soon and his grin widened. Satine dropped her head and began walking very quickly, trying to hide her excitement as she reached the staircase that he led to his small garret. Her mind was racing as she hurried up the stairs in her uncomfortable heeled shoes, trying to ignore dull pain on her toes and heels. She reached the top of the stairs and walked to his door, hoping she would not draw attention to herself as she knocked on the hard wooden door. Christian tried to hide his excitement as he invited her in and closed the door, locking it soon after.  
  
"It has been far too long of a day. I cannot stand being away from you for so long," Christian whispered against her lips as they shared their first kiss of the evening.  
  
"Yes, time has gone by so slowly today. I do not know how I have lasted so long without seeing you. I nearly went insane," Satine said with a small smile.  
  
"I wanted to come see you this afternoon after rehearsals and I nearly came tonight so I could watch you for a while, but."  
  
"It is too dangerous, Christian. You know it is, but I would do anything to change that."  
  
"I know that, darling, but we cannot change anything. As I said, this is all far too dangerous a game as it is. I do not want you to get hurt. I would die if you did."  
  
"Perhaps once day, love, but for now, we have no choice."  
  
Christian kissed Satine again, then stepped away from her and out onto the balcony. He looked up at the stars and the moon, trying to clear his mind as it shuffled through thoughts of running away with her and killing the Duke slowly and painfully. Satine touched his shoulders and he shivered as he turned to face her with hot tears running down his flushed cheeks. His voice was low, trying to hide the fact that they were both there, singing of their love on the balcony. To Christian, this seemed so exposing and treacherous of an act that he was dripping sweat on to the wood at his feet. He reacted to her touch and their love in a way they both knew well, in the form of song.  
  
"I feel your fingers  
  
Cold on my shoulder  
  
Your chilling touch  
  
As it runs down my spine  
  
Watching your eyes as they invade my soul  
  
Forbidden pleasures, I'm afraid to make mine"  
  
Satine chocked back tears as she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to make him understand that she had not meant to hurt him. Christian rested his head against her shoulder and found solace in her voice as she sang to him tenderly.  
  
"At the touch of your hand  
  
At the sound of your voice  
  
At the moment your eyes meet mine  
  
I am out of my mind  
  
I am out of control  
  
Full of feelings I can't define"  
  
Christian looked up at her, smiling weakly as her words sunk into his heart and took hold. He thought for a minute, trying to think of how to respond to her, but his mind was blank and blurry. He thought of their secret love affair and all the nights spent watching sunsets, the kisses stolen in the early morning hours and how amazing it felt to hold her in his arms. Her love was scandalous, but it was also the most beautiful thing he could imagine ever being a part of. Suddenly, the words he had been searching for can flying from within him, escaping to the surface through song.  
  
"It's a sin with a name  
  
Like a hand in a flame  
  
And our senses proclaim  
  
It's a dangerous game"  
  
Satine felt his lyrics within her soul and felt her own eyes watering slightly. Their love was a deadly game like Russian roulette, you never knew what could happen and to who. She tried to respond to his words as her mind raced. The words left her before she really considered them, as if she had known what to say all along.  
  
"A darker dream That has no ending That's so unreal you believe that it's true"  
  
Christian had felt such a thing before, the never-ending nightmare he dealt with ever since their meeting that burned into his soul and made her shiver with envy and hatred. He knew she had had such dreams before as well and he had comforted her afterward, telling her not to worry about such things that were not real. He had held her carefully as she cried into his chest, trying to gain composure of herself as he whispered loving words in her ear. The memory evaporated from his mind as he began to sing quietly.  
  
"A dance of death  
  
Out of a mystery tale  
  
The frightened princess doesn't know what to do"  
  
Satine was that frightened princess, alone and afraid to be herself with Christian so close. Her real self had been lost, but found when she discovered her beloved poet and only he had seen what she really was without any lies or facades. He knew her for her and he had fallen in love with what he found in her. Her loud, unpredictable, silly nature made him laugh and smile, while her shy side made him weak every time. She suddenly felt weak and unsure of herself as she felt the next piece of their song come together.  
  
"Will the ghosts go away? (No)  
  
Will she will them to stay? (No)  
  
Either way, there's no way to win  
  
All I know is' I'm lost  
  
And I'm counting the cost  
  
My emotions are in a spin"  
  
Christian felt the pain she spoke of and knew of the ghosts far too well. He knew that they might never win with all their secrets and fears of losing each other more than anything. Their secret feelings were forced to stay in hiding as they traveled their separate paths until night fell and the darkness descended on the sinful city. At that time, they were allowed to enjoy their scandalous love together without worry or fear of being caught. They wanted to shout their love out loud and proclaim it for all to hear, but that was far too perilous and they could not jeopardize their love in such a way. Christian sang he words she felt deep within herself as she listened without speaking.  
  
"I don't know who to blame...  
  
It's a crime and a shame  
  
But it's true all the same  
  
It's a dangerous game"  
  
Everything must be dangerous and risky for their love to last, for it was forbidden in a secret law unwritten in any document. They both thought the same thing as they began singing together, stepping inside, away from the threatening moon and stars and into his warm garret. Satine felt his hands touch her hips as they sang in a gentle crescendo, until their voices were filling the room around them.  
  
"No one speaks  
  
Not one word  
  
But what words are in our eyes  
  
Silence speaks  
  
Loud and clear  
  
All the words we don't want to hear  
  
At the touch of your hand  
  
At the sound of your voice  
  
At the moment your eyes meet mine."  
  
Their voices died away, as they looked into each other's eyes with clouded passion reflecting in them. He slid his hands along her sides as she wrapped her arms around his neck, fearing nothing at that moment. All that mattered was their love and the reality that they were finally together in secret, with no worries whatsoever.  
  
"I am losing my mind  
  
I am losing control  
  
Fighting feelings I can't define  
  
It's a sin with a name  
  
No remorse and no shame  
  
Fire, fury and flame  
  
Cos the devil's to blame  
  
And the angels proclaim."  
  
Christian felt Satine push him backward until his shoulders touched the mattress. They kissed passionately and smiled as Satine's Hands began unbuttoning Christian's shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. They had forgotten all about their song, not wanting to have to stop what they were doing. When Christian's shirt landed on the floor, he moved his head to her neck and turned them both over so she was underneath him. He kissed her neck, moving downward to the base of it. With one last passion-filled kiss, he moved his lips to her ear. All she heard was one whispered phrase they had sung earlier.  
  
"It's a dangerous.game."  
  
Their lips met again and the evening of perfection, ecstasy, and true love began to unfold as the Bohemian ideals of freedom, beauty, truth and love hummed in the air above them through soft piano music.  
  
*****  
  
Satie could no longer sleep with the lyrics for such a perfect song ringing in his ears. The haunting words, proclaiming love as a dangerous game took hold of him and he sat down before the piano, playing a soft melody and singing very quietly as the lovers below him began their dance of passion in the room below.  
  
"It's a dangerous game." 


End file.
